With You
by WackyWisher
Summary: This takes place five years after the end of We've Been Here So Long, it's a continuation of the story and a little dip into the lives of the Inu group after college and the birth of Kag's baby! Enjoy! On Hiatus until further notice. Sorry! :
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy"

Silvery bangs slid across a tan forehead as a man shifted in sleep, a few strands stuck to the perspiration that had formed there during the humid night. Beside the tall bed frame where the man rested, a small head bobbed up and down. Deep azure eyes focused on the sleeping man.

"Daddy, wake up" The child pleaded, prodding the man with a tiny finger. There was a heavy sigh from the man as he let one eyelid slide open, revealing a sleep groggy amber orb.

"What?" The man slurred. The child bobbed again, his tiny hands reaching for the comforter to use as leverage to pull his tiny frame up on the bed.

"Shinrai, I'm trying to sleep, what do you want," The man grumbled again, reaching down and easily plucking the child from the floor, to sit him on his chest. The young boy giggled and leaned down so his nose hovered above his fathers.

"Mommy's been up for hours and she sent me to wake you up. She says you're being a lazy bum and that you need to get up and get moving," Shinrai giggled. The man opened both his eyes now, his lids hovering half slitted in annoyance.

"She said that did she?" He asked. Shinrai nodded, giggling again.

"Inuyasha, are you up yet?" Both of their heads snapped up at the sound, and they listened as soft footsteps made their way down the hallway.

Inuyasha sat up in the bed the boy cradled against his chest as he got up from the bed, before the door to the room pushed open.

"I'm awake,' Inuyasha told her. Kagome chuckled brushing her dark hair over her shoulder before holding out her arms to the child that smiled at her from his place in Inuyasha's grasp.

"Thank you Shinrai for waking him," She praised the child. Inuyasha handed the boy to her, who wrapped his small arms around her neck, nuzzling against her.

"Keh, I'd rather you woke me up," Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome rolled her eyes at him and left the room. Inuyasha trailed behind her, scratching his head and stifling a yawn behind his hand.

Inuyasha found himself seated at the kitchen table, a plate set out for him, piled with toast and eggs, still steaming from the pan. He smiled, digging in with his fork. He looked up as Kagome scooted across his vision, her hips swaying to the music crackling over the radio. Shinrai was balanced on her hip, one of his small hands clasped in hers, as the other gripped her shoulder. They both laughed, as Kagome dipped the small boy. She straightened out, pecking him on the cheek.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Shinrai laughed as Kagome tickled him before setting him down on the floor, where he scampered off into the living room.

"I was dancing, you do know that tomorrow is Sango and Miroku's wedding, right? You didn't forget?" Inuyasha snorted at her questions. Like he could have forgotten, Sango had only been over everyday for the past month, asking Kagome about flowers and entrees, what color for the bridesmaid dresses, and if Shinrai could be the ring bearer.

"Of course I didn't forget, how could I" He replied. Kagome smiled and leaned on the table, her chin resting on her hand..

"Good, because we have to get there early because we're part of the wedding party, so no sleeping in tomorrow" She teased. Inuyasha grumbled as he dug into his eggs again. Kagome smiled, extending her free hand to brush his bangs from his eyes.

"You're too cute with your hair all mussed up from sleep" Kagome commented. Inuyasha scoffed, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I am not cute. I'm handsome, so get it right"


	2. Chapter 2

His shiny black tuxedo shoes tapped against the marble floors in an erratic pattern, as Shinrai tossed a small red pillow into the air, then stumbled to catch it. The pillow was for the ceremony, and Kagome was happy as she watched him miss catching it again, that they had yet to place the ceremony rings upon it.

"Shinrai, please come here," Kagome called. Shinrai twirled around at her voice, his bright blue eyes wide, making him look like he'd been caught doing something wrong.

"What?" He asked, taking a few steps closer to her. Kagome beckoned him closer, and he came to stand at her feet, his head craned all the way back to look up at her. Kagome kneeled down, so they could be at the same level.

"This is a very important day for Auntie Sango and Uncle Miroku. Today they are going to be come husband and wife, so you have to be on your best behavior, or" At this Kagome gave him a stern look, though her lips quirked in a smile. "You won't get any wedding cake"

"But that's not fair!" Shinrai pouted. Kagome smiled at him and tapped his cute little nose.

"Only good boys get wedding cake, so you be good and listen to Mommy, and I promise you can have a nice big slice of the yummy wedding cake at the reception"

Shinrai scrunched up his nose at the promise, contemplating the terms before he let out a sigh, and nodded.

"All right, I promise to be good," He told her. Kagome held out her hand to him, he took it, and they shook to seal the deal.

"Right, so right now I need you to stand still and listen carefully to Auntie Sango. She's going to explain what we have to do," Kagome explained. Shinrai nodded, and stood at attention, waiting for Sango to start.

"You're not having any doubts yet, are you?" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder as his friend chuckled quietly. Miroku was straightening out his tie again, his hands shaking.

"No, no. Of course not," Miroku replied. Inuyasha nodded mouth quirked with a knowing smirk. His eyes trailed back to the benches, and the guests. The wedding march had just started, and the bridesmaids were making their way down the aisle. Kagome was walking with Shinrai, they were moving slowly, too slow. Shinrai was concentrated solely on the pillow he held, and the two rings balanced on top it. Sango, who had been stressing over everything, had told Shinrai multiple times to be very careful with the rings. He took her words to heart, and seemed to take every step cautiously, so as not to disturb the rings upon his pillow.

A few of the guests noticed the slow procession of the ring bearer, and were laughing quietly. Kagome herself was smiling down at her son, her eyes glittering with mirth. Miroku's quick breath, had Inuyasha looking up at the church doors, where Sango had just entered. She looked beautiful, he had to admit, she was practically glowing with joy, her simple white dress, clung to her form. She smiled at Miroku, her hands clutching her bouquet of white and pink daisy's.

"I'm the luckiest man alive" Inuyasha heard Miroku mutter to himself. He held in his snort and merely turned back to watch Sango walk down the aisle.

The reception was a blast, and as promised Shinrai got his big piece of cake, which he thoroughly enjoyed. Sango and Miroku had their first dance together as a couple, where everyone cooed and awed at their cuteness. Wedding party pictures were taken outside in the green grass. One consisted of Sango and Kagome kneeling beside Shinrai, each planting a kiss on his cheeks, while he had a wide smile of his face. Everything had gone smoothly, and Sango had finally relaxed, letting herself enjoy her wedding reception.

"I can't believe it took us five years to finally get to this," Sango said to Kagome. She nodded in agreement, her eyes following Shinrai and his little dance partner, who happened to be one of Sango's cute little cousins, named Rin.

"It's amazing what can happen in five years," Kagome replied. Sango laughed, and glanced at her friend.

"He grew up fast, didn't he?" She asked. Kagome shook her head, leaning back in her seat.

"He sure did... I've been thinking, maybe it's about time I talk Inuyasha into having another baby. Shinrai must get lonely, you know?"

"You are joking right?" Sango asked, watching her friend with wide eyes. Kagome laughed, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Right, yes of course," She replied.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked over at her, her lips tucked up in a fragile smile. Sango leaned closer to her, and gripped her hand, a knowing smile tugging at her lips.

"You aren't, are you?" She asked. Kagome laughed and winked at her. Sango sputtered.

"And just when were you planning on telling me! Does Inuyasha know yet?" She asked.

"No, I haven't told anyone, I just found out yesterday. I don't know how to tell him," Kagome said. Sango glanced around, searching for the silver haired man. She spotted him across the hall chatting with Miroku and their parents.

"Well, don't put it off for to long," Sango said. She smiled and shook her head.

"I hope you have a girl this time," She laughed. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"A little girl would be nice"


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome smoothed her son's wayward bangs from his face as he snored. She had tucked him into bed not but two minutes before he'd fallen fast asleep. His door was slightly ajar, and wafting down the hall was the strong scent of fresh coffee. She smiled, and got to her feet leaving Shinrai to dream.

"He's asleep?" Inuyasha asked, as Kagome sat beside him on their couch. She nodded, her head coming to rest on his shoulder.

"I have something to tell you," Kagome began. Inuyasha glanced down at the top of her head, waiting for her to continue.

"And what would that be?" He asked. Kagome sighed, sitting up, to smile cautiously.

"What do you think about having another baby, a little brother or sister for Shinrai?" She asked.

Inuyasha was quiet, watching her with hooded amber eyes. Kagome gnawed on her bottom lip, waiting for his reply.

"Do I, have a choice in the matter?" He asked. Kagome looked away, her face burning in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm already pregnant, so no you don't. But if you really don't want another baby, then I'll just-," She stopped, when he cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. He was smirking, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Moron, I've been waiting for you to be ready. So, when did you find out?" He asked. Kagome sniffled, and then laughed.

"Yesterday, I'd had a feeling since I'm two weeks late. So, you aren't mad, you want our baby?" She asked. Inuyasha kissed her forehead, and pulled her against his side, to rest his head on top of hers.

"Of course. I mean, it's about time right? We've been married now, five years, and Shinrai's just about ready to be a big brother" He replied. Kagome laughed, snuggling closer.

"Right, I know he'll be good at it. Hopefully though, you two won't scare off all the suitors for our daughter"

"How do you know it's a girl, isn't it too early to know?" Kagome laughed.

"It's just a feeling I have, I could be wrong though"

"Well, we'll just have to see"

Kagome listened as Shinrai prattled on about how fun the party had been, talking about his new friend, Rin, and how he wanted to have a play date with her. Her eyes found him in the rearview mirror, he looked back and grinned at her, making her laugh.

"So, you like Rin?" Kagome asked. They came to a stop, and she turned around in her seat to look at him.

"Yeah, she's lots of fun! She lives nearby too, just a few streets from Auntie Sango, or that's what she said," He told her. Kagome nodded, turning back to the road and starting off again.

"Shinrai, what do you think about having a little brother or sister?"

Silence was her answer, and she glanced in the rearview mirror to find him with his nose scrunched up in concentration. Shinrai looked up then and laughed.

"That would be okay, when do they get here?" He asked. Kagome couldn't help but snort at the question, as she turned down the street to the daycare.

"There's only one, and she or he, won't be here for another nine months" She explained. Shinrai fell silent again. Kagome pulled into the parking lot, and parked the car. Behind her she heard Shinrai as he unbuckled himself, and went to open his door, jumping out before her.

He came around the front of the car, to take her hand, which she held out to him.

"Why do we have to wait so long?" He asked, looking up at her. Kagome smiled back and lead him down the side walk, to the entrance of his school.

"When you get home today, Daddy and I will explain everything to you, okay?"

"All right" He replied. Kagome smiled as she lead him up the steps and then inside. One of the helpers there, a young teenage girl came up to them, smiling.

"Good Morning, Shinrai, how are you?" She asked. Shinrai laughed and started off on his long winded story of the party last night. Kagome sighed and waved to him and his teacher, before leaving to go to work.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why'd you have to go and involve me in this? What am I suppose to tell him!" Inuyasha grumbled. "I'm not supposed to have the birds and bees talk with him til he's at least sixteen"

"Oh come on it's not that hard. We'll just tell him that the baby comes from the mommy, and if he asks how it got there, we'll simply tell him he'll have to wait til he's older to understand," Kagome replied. Inuyasha snorted at that, and plopped down on the couch, his arms across his chest.

"Oh really. Well I think I'll just tell him what my mother told me," He said. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"She told me that she swallowed a watermelon seed and it grew into a baby. I'll tell yeah, I ain't never ate a watermelon since"

"Honestly, you're being such a child," Kagome sighed. She perched on the edge of the couch, and tilted her head to the side as she studied her husband.

"I hope the baby has your eyes," She said wistfully. Inuyasha snorted.

"Let's hope it doesn't have your temper," He grunted back. Kagome glared at him before reaching over to knock on his head with her fist.

"I wouldn't talk mister, you're worse than I am"

"Keh, whatever"

Shinrai looked between his parents as they ate supper that night. They were both acting weird, glancing at each other, and making strange faces. He let out a sigh and glanced at his mother.

"Why do we have to wait nine months for the baby to come? You promised you'd tell me, remember Mama?" Shinrai asked. His father choked on his chicken, and Kagome patted his back as she smiled at Shinrai.

"Well, see the baby comes from inside me, and it takes nine months for the baby to be ready to come into this world. You came from my tummy as well, though you probably don't remember," Kagome explained.

"How did I get in your tummy? Why would babies come from there anyway?" He asked, his head tilted to the side as he pondered this. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, and gestured for her to continue.

"Well, you see...," She stopped, and thought for a moment, "Um well, I swallowed an apple seed, and-,"

"Watermelon seed, a watermelon seed, can't you get it right," Inuyasha interrupted. Kagome flushed darkly and glared at him.

"Anyways, never mind about all that, when you're older Daddy is going to explain to you about everything," Kagome told her son. Inuyasha sputtered and glared.

"Why won't you tell me now Daddy, why do I have to wait? Where do babies really come from?" Shinrai asked, his eyes wide with questions and wonder. Inuyasha sighed, rubbing at his temples.

"Look Shin, I'll tell you when you're older. To know the whole story you have to be sixteen, otherwise you ears'll bleed" Kagome whacked her husband for that and then got up from her seat.

"Here, it's bed time lets go get you ready, while Daddy cleans up dinner"

"Keh, I always get the dirty jobs," Inuyasha grumbled.

Shinrai watched as his mother shuffled about, picking up a toy or two that he'd forgotten to put away. His small fingers curled into the fabric of the blanket strewn across his lap, the faded stitching depicted fairy tale stories, the blanket itself had been a gift from his grandmother for his first birthday.

"Mama?" He ventured. Kagome smiled at him, coming to sit on the edge of his bed, reaching out to pull the covers further up his form.

"Yes baby?" Shinrai scrunched his nose at that.

"I'm not a baby anymore," He pouted. Kagome let out a sigh and nodded.

"You're right, I'm sorry. What is it you wanted?"

"This new baby..." He stopped, then let out a sigh. "You won't love it more then me, will you?"

Kagome laughed at that and laid a hand against his chubby cheek. He looked up at her, his wide blue eyes shining.

"You're my first love, my first baby. I have love for you that can reach all the way to the sky and back, and there is still enough room in my heart for this new baby too. But I could never love one more then the other, but what's most important is that I do love you, and that will never change. Okay?"

"You must have a really big heart Mama, to fit so much love in it" Shinrai replied. Kagome chuckled at that, and leaned forward to place a kiss on the top of his head.

"Love is limitless, so you just remember that. Now try to get some sleep, and this weekend we'll go to the park with Sango and maybe Rin" Shinrai nodded snuggling down into his covers.

"I love you to the stars and back too Mama," Shinrai told her. Kagome smiled kissing his cheeks before turning off his light and leaving his room. She left the door open enough to let a crack of light from the hall illuminate his sleeping face.


	5. Chapter 5

The breeze blew through the air with a small force, that pulled at the loose ends of Kagome's dark hair, pushing it into her face and tangling it around her neck. She simply pushed in from her eyes once again to watch as her son had a race down the small hill with his new friend, Rin. They were both sure to have plenty of grass stains on their elbows and knees, since their races consisted of rolling down the hills at top speed. But they were children, and to try to keep them impeccably clean was quite impossible. Beside her, with her knees tucked under her arms, Sango was laughing as the two children collided at the bottom of the hill, both giggling wildly.

"They really do get along so well," Sango observed. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"I should hope Rin's mother won't mind those grass stains, they're hard to get out," Kagome replied. Sango snorted at that.

"Those are Rin's play clothes, I made sure to tell my Aunt that she was going to get dirty today," Sango told her. Kagome smiled, and sat back on her palms.

"You would make such a good mother, have you two thought at all about having children?"

"Um, no, well I mean," Sango sighed, and turned to smile at Kagome. "You see I know that Miroku wants children, lots of them, but I'm not too sure I'm ready yet, you know?"

"I know, a baby is really a big responsibility, but I stand by what I said earlier. I truly think you would make a wonderful mother Sango" Sango blushed and chuckled lightly.

"Thanks Kagome"

"So you've got another bundle of joy on the way?" Miroku chuckled. Inuyasha smiled broadly, nodding.

"Yup, I'm ready though, and so is Shinrai," He replied. Miroku leaned back in his seat and sighed, his gaze drifting outside the window.

"Sango isn't ready yet, but I want to start my family while I'm still young," Miroku confessed. Inuyasha snorted.

"You aren't that old"

"I am on the verge of thirty, you being a year younger have one more year to worry, but I on the other hand am quickly approaching that dreadful number, and I would like to have at least one child before I'm an old man," He complained.

"Thirty isn't old, forty is old, and sixty is even older. You've got time, don't rush," Inuyasha replied. Miroku rolled his eyes and let out another hearty sigh.

"Yes, well unlike you, I have goals for my life. And one of them is to have a son before I am thirty," Miroku replied.

"Then I hope you're first three kids are girls"

Rin plopped down on the grass beside the young woman that was her friends mother. Her wide brown eyes studied her carefully, taking in her form as she waited for Shinrai and Sango to return from getting their lunches.

"Shinrai told me that you have a baby in your tummy, is it true?" She asked after a moment. Kagome smiled at the question, glancing at the girl beside her.

"Yes, it's true," She replied. Rin grinned at that and reached out to rest one of her grass stained palms against the flat of Kagome's tummy.

"Can the baby hear me when I talk to it? Can it feel me?" She asked, curiously. Kagome chuckled.

"I'm sure the baby will hear you, and know your close," She replied. Rin giggled, leaning closer.

"Shinrai is a very nice boy, my names Rin. I'm sure you'll like him lot's and you're lucky he's going to be your brother," Rin prattled on, rubbing her hand in a circle. Kagome laughed to herself as Rin continued to talk to her stomach, telling the baby about her day, and about her mother. She talked the whole time until Sango and Shinrai came back, carrying a tray with hotdogs and soda.

"What were you doing Rin?" SHinrai asked, taking a seat on the other side of his mother. Rin smiled at him, reaching out to pat his mothers tummy again.

"I was talking to the baby, she's a very good listener," She told him. Shinrai looked up at his mother, his head cocked to the side.

"Can the baby really hear you when you talk to him?" He asked. Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but RIn beat her to it.

"She sure can, I've been talking to her this whole time" She told him. Shinrai glanced down at his mothers stomach, his eyes screwed up as he contemplated this new idea.

"Mama, are you sure?" He asked again, looking up. Kagome simply nodded. SHinrai leaned closer to her lap, and sighed.

"Well, hi baby. Um, how are you?" He said. Kagome laughed and reached out to brush his bangs from his eyes.

"Why don't we eat our lunch, and you can talk to the baby later," She told him. Shinrai nodded, and started on his lunch, his eyes ever so often drifting back to his mothers stomach. The baby though was quickly forgotten after they started a game of tag. The two five years olds running and rolling down the hills.

"You know I'm not to sure I would of told him that," Sango said after a while. Kagome glanced at her, an eyebrow raised. "Because now he's going to be constantly talking to your stomach"

"Don't be silly, I'm sure he won't" Kagome said waving her hand. Sango merely rolled her eyes, and the two of them went back to watching the children play.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome had thought that maybe after the first week or two, Shinrai would have stopped trying to have conversations with the baby, but now that she was nearly four months along, and the bulge of her stomach was noticeable, it seemed Shinrai was talking to the baby more and more.

"Daddy told me he was going to take me to work with him tomorrow, it'll be fun," Shinrai commented, his little fingers flexing against the bulge of his mothers stomach, his head resting there too.

"Sweety, I think the baby might be sleeping right now, why don't you let it rest, and you can talk to it later," His mother told him. Shinrai lifted his head to meet his mothers gaze.

"How do you know that the baby is sleeping?" He asked. Kagome tried not to sigh in exasperation, as she slowly got to her feet her legs numb, after sitting for nearly two hours.

"Because, I do. Now, why don't you go play in your room for a bit while I start dinner. Daddy will be home soon, and you and him can talk about tomorrow," She told him. Shinrai nodded, and then scuttled off to his room, humming a song he'd learned in daycare early in the afternoon. The phone rang and Kagome shuffled to answer it, picking it up in the middle of the third ring.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Kagome? I've got a huge favor to ask of you," Came a rushed reply. Kagome felt her mood taking a downfall at the words, recognizing in an instant the desperate voice as Amber's.

"And what would that be?" She answered, making her way into the kitchen. Over the phone Amber huffed and clicked her teeth together, a nervous habit Kagome just never got used to.

"You see I have this important dinner thing with my parents tomorrow, they're close friend's with a client of mine, who's case I'm on at the moment. And well this client is coming to dinner. And I know that your pregnant and that you have a busy life, but the caterer I hired just quit on me and I need someone who's a good cook, and I just thought of you," Here Amber paused for a breath finally. "So would you please, please come be my cook, just for tomorrow night?"

"Um," Kagome sighed, glancing around the kitchen she stood in, her eyes finding a stack of dirty dishes, waiting to be washed. "I guess so, but I'll need your help on what to make, and in the kitchen. And, you are going to own me for this, you understand?" She replied.

"Yes, yes, I swear I'll babysit anytime you need a break! I promise" Amber gushed. Kagome laughed and then sat down at the kitchen counter, beginning to make a mental list of food she could prepare. She was thankful that Shinrai was going to work with Inuyasha, otherwise she'd have to take him with her the Amber's house.

"Now, I'll be over at five to start, and you'd better be in that kitchen ready for me," Kagome said, then she sighed and bid Amber goodbye, before hanging up. Her shoulders slumped, and with a thump she dropped the phone to the table, in favor of reaching to rub at the ache starting in her lower back.

'I need a back rub... or maybe just a nice bath," Kagome glanced at the clock hanging over the stove. 'Inuyasha will be home in a bit, so he can keep an eye on SHinrai while I do that'

The world was truly against him today. Inuyasha looked over the paper work sitting in front of him once again. Nothing was adding up, and they were missing a few parts that had been ordered weeks before. He let out a sigh and then ruffled the paper into a pile before sticking them in a folder to leave on his desk. He could handle the rest of this matter tomorrow, but at the moment he needed to get home.

"Greg, I'm off. I'll be in early tomorrow, with Shinrai to visit," INuyasha said, when he ducked his head into his boss's office. The older male glanced up, one eyerbow cocked on question.

"Why are you bringing your son again?" Greg asked. Inuyasha sighed.

"Daycare's over for the year, so now Kag has no time to herself. I promised her I'd take him tomorrow so she could relax," He responded. Greg chuckled, nodding at this.

"Aha, I see. Okay then I'll see you and your son, tomorrow"

On his way to his car, Inuyasha found himself smiling at the thought of showing Shinrai where he worked. He was now partners with Greg in his successful car repair shop, his income far greater then what it had been, so now Kagome could afford to stay at home. Sure it was harder work dealing with paper work and such, but he still got to head into the pits ever so often, and that was enough to keep him happy.


	7. Chapter 7

The only complaint Inuyasha could ever have about his little boy, was his three minute attention span. Inuyasha muttered to himself as he ducked down to check under his desk again, his hand knocking a few papers to the ground in his haste.

"Shinrai, this isn't funny, you need to come out right now," He all but shouted as he stood up again. There was no answer to the threat, and he started to get really worried. He glanced around then hurried out into the garage, his amber eyes scanning the work area.

"Jin, have you seen my son? Short, with black hair, and red shirt" Inuyasha asked his coworker. The man looked up at him from the engine he was inspecting, a smudge of grease across his tan cheek.

"Um, no. But you can check the lunchroom, kid probably got hungry," Jin replied, trailing another smudge of grease across his forehead. Inuyasha nodded, turning back the way he'd come.

"Shinrai!"

Greg popped his head out of his office as the silver haired man charged by. He chuckled at the man and went back to his work, leaving him to find his son.

"Shinrai?" Inuyasha called again. He let out a sigh of relief as he found him, staring at the contents of a candy dispenser.

"Daddy, can I have a candy bar? Mama never lets me have them that much," the boy asked, glancing back at his father. Inuyasha sighed and dug a dollar bill out of his pocket.

"Sure, but don't tell Mama I gave you one. And please, next time come find me if you're hungry" He slipped the dollar into the slot, waiting for it to flash '1.00'. "I've been looking all over the place for you, you had me worried"

"Sorry Daddy, my tummy was grumbling," Shinrai replied, rubbing his belly. The dollar popped back out, and Inuyasha huffed stuffing it back in and holding his hand over the slot, until it beeped.

"What one do you want?" He asked. Shinrai pointed to a simple chocolate bar.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Shin"

"I want to go see Mama, your work is boring"

Kagome looked over her list one more time, checking to see if she'd missed any of the ingredients. When she was satisfied with that she grabbed her purse and then her house keys from the counter. The phone rang just as she was about to leave, and she hurried to answer.

"Hello?"

"Mama! I want to come home, Daddy's work is really, really boring" A rushed whining voice came over the phone. Kagome grit her teeth.

"Put your father on the phone," She told her son calmly. There was a shuffle as the phone was passed.

"Inuyasha, the agreement was you kept him all day," Kagome barked out, her temper simmering. Inuyasha sighed over the phone.

"I know, but he doesn't want to stay. He's already run off dozens of times, I've hardly gotten anything done today. He nearly fell into one of the pits just two minutes ago, this place is too dangerous for him" He told her, the last part whispered, so to keep his son from overhearing.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you. Fine, I'm going to send Amber to pick him up, and then when you get home..." She paused, and then let out a deep breath. "Well, you're in big trouble"

_Author's Note:_ _Sorry bout the delay, no real excuse but the usual "life got in the way" Hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't know how you do it" Amber exclaimed, slouching against the counter, her usually neat hair, looking more like a frazzled halo around her head. Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to her task at hand, her gaze ever so often drifting to the quiet bundle asleep in the corner of the room.

"He's a five year old boy, he's suppose to have lots of energy. Just wait til you have your own children," She replied. Amber snorted at that, standing straight again, and reaching up to smooth her wayward hair.

"Fat chance of that happening anytime soon," She retorted. With a sigh, Kagome didn't say anything as she continued. "My latest relationship just went up in flames".

"You just choose all the wrong guys," Kagome told her.

"No, I'm destined to be alone, I just know it," Amber complained. " I mean, I've dated my way through half the firm, and then some. I just don't understand what is going on"

"You're trying too hard," Kagome told her. Amber paused to think this over, before she let out another dramatic sigh, and leaned her back against the counter, pulling her arms across her chest.

"Maybe you're right"

"I'm always right, it's something you inherit once you become a mother," Kagome commented.

"Ha, well thanks Momma Kag"

After his nap, Shinrai was bouncing around the kitchen with a surplus of energy, chattering on about how boring Daddy's work was, and how Auntie Amber had taken him shopping for a little while.

"She told me that I had to be good, because you were here to help her take care of some very important people. She also promised me a candy bar," He blabbed on. Kagome raised her eyebrow at this, and looked over at Amber who was checking the roast.

"Shin, I know Auntie Amber promised, but she also doesn't know that candy makes you very hyper, even more so then now," Kagome commented. Amber looked over at her, a guilty smiled on her lips.

"A little sugar never hurt anyone," She retorted. Kagome glared at her, and then turned to her son again, his lower lip jutted out, as a long practiced pout now adorned his face.

"No candy, you know that Shin. Besides its far to close to dinner and you'll get a tummy ache" Kagome chided. Shinrai huffed, tucking his arms across his chest as he stomped his foot.

"You never let me have anything, you're not fair Mama," He spouted, his little cheeks flushed in anger. Kagome's eye softened and she sighed, kneeling to his level, and putting a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off, turning away from her.

"Sweety, Mama just wants to make sure you don't get a tummy ache. Too much sugar is never good for anyone," She told him. Shinrai glared at her, and then reached up brushing away at the tears that had formed. Amber felt a smile creep up on her, the boy he was too cute when he pouted.

"Your mother is right, I don't know what I was thinking," Amber jumped in. The boy turned his glare on her, and clenched his fists against his arms.

"I want to go back to Daddy, he lets me have whatever I want!" Shinrai stomped his foot for good measure, then wheeled around and ran for the kitchen door, shoving it open.

"Shinrai!" Kagome called after him.

He hadn't gotten very far, in fact he'd only just rounded a corner, before he came to an abrupt halt after colliding with something. His blue eyes, still swamped with tears, found themselves staring at a pair of black suited legs. He followed them up ward, and found the gaze of a dark haired man, with eyes matching his own.

The man didn't make a move to help him to his feet, in fact he looked rather surprised at him. His face was slightly pale, and his eyebrows had disappeared under the fringe of ebony falling across his forehead haphazardly.

"Shinrai!" At the sound of his mothers voice, Shinrai instantly burst into tears. His little body shaking with hiccuping sobs.

"Mama!" He cried. His mother came around the corner, and kneeled down to pick him up, not even noticing the man, who was still standing frozen where he'd been. Kagome cuddled her son in her arms, stroking his head, her fingers gliding through his hair as she tried to sooth his tears.

"K-Kagome?"


	9. Chapter 9

"K-Kagome?"

It was the sound of her name, that had her looking up, and it was the surprise in the owner's tone that had her dreading just whom was standing above her.

"It is you," He breathed, his voice trembling. Kagome found herself staring into a pair of very familiar blue eyes, the ones her son had inherited, the ones that never let her forget.

"Kouga" She replied, getting to her feet. She swayed then, the weight of her son and her pregnant belly, throwing her off balance. Kouga caught her by the elbow in reflex, helping her be steady, before he quickly retreated his hand.

"I, well, what are you doing here?" He asked, his gaze never wavering from her face. Kagome knew that he was purposely trying to avoid looking at the small boy cuddling in her arms. She felt her heart hammering against her chest, the beat reverberating up into her throat, making her words difficult to force out.

"Amber asked me to help her make dinner," She replied. Shinrai was sniffling against her, his face pressed against her throat, his tears warm and sticky against the skin of her neck. He whimpered, fingers curling in the fabric of her shirt, pulling it slightly off her shoulder.

"Oh," He said.

"Mama?" Both adults, instantly focused on the tear stained face of the small boy. Kagome felt her heart lurch as his shining eyes looked up at her, and the gasp Kouga had not been able to contain making her knee's quake.

"Yes, sweety?" She said, forcing herself to ignore the man before her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said," Shinrai blurted out, his hand letting loose of her shirt to reach up and pat her cheek. "I'm sorry" Kagome nodded, her eyes clouding with emotion.

"Who's this?" Kouga asked. Kagome glanced up at him, he met her eyes then and she felt her courage surfacing.

"He is my son," She told him. Kouga blinked, his eyes searching hers. Kagome felt herself tremble, but she wasn't about to let this ghost of her past ruin her day. "He is _my_ son"

"Yeah, and she's my mommy, and I love her a lot," Shinrai jumped in. Kagome let a choked laugh bubble from her throat, and kissed his sweet cherub cheek, still wet with tears.

"Kagome, look. I've made lot's of mistakes and I have to admit the biggest one was-," Kagome stopped him with a look, her eyes blazing. She tucked Shinrai closer to her.

"There isn't anything to apologize for. Because what you think to be your biggest mistake, is by all means the one thing that means the world to me. I'm just sorry I ever thought I would need you, because I never did. Your biggest mistake was thinking any apology after this long, would ever make up for what you put me through"

"Kagome, I'd like to try to make it up to you. I can try, I've changed" He said, his eyes straying to the boy who was watching him from her arms. Kagome scoffed at that, and reached up to tuck Shinrai's head against her throat, shielding him from his gaze.

"So have I, and there isn't anything you could give me that I don't already have ten fold. I have a husband, a wonderful son and another baby on the way. I have everything I ever wanted, and I didn't have to look very far to find it"

Kagome found herself smiling, as she turned away from a stunned Kouga, her arms tightening around her son as she made her way back to the kitchen. Amber looked up at her from her spot at the counter, and smiled at her friend. Kagome carefully set Shinrai on one of the chairs, brushing his bangs from his eyes with trembling fingers.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Amber asked, noticing her friends pale complection. Kagome gave her a flimsy smile.

"Just had a run in with your brother," She replied. Amber let out a gasp.

"Are you alright? Did anything happen?"

"It's okay. But I think since everything is almost finished here, I'm gonna go. I need to go see Inuyasha" Kagome turned to Shinrai.

"How would you like to go visit Auntie Sango?" She asked. Shinrai brightened at that and nodded. "Alright, well let's get going then. If you need anything just call me, okay Amber?"

"Sure, I will" Amber agreed. Kagome nodded, grabbing her purse, then helping Shinrai down from his seat. Her legs were still wobbling, and her head was starting to throb again, but she could hold herself together, she could.


	10. Chapter 10

His fingers trailed through her hair again, sifting through the small snags, and down until he was stroking her back again. Her even breaths were puffing against his throat in the same rhythm her chest expanded and contracted where she laid half against him and half beside him.

'She's sound asleep' Inuyasha thought, his head shifting as he tried to catch a glimpse of his sleeping wife's face. She'd come to his work, her whole body trembling, and tears threatening to spill from her expressive eyes. She'd told him what had happened, as she fought against her emotions, to get the words out. He'd pulled her close, and they had sat down on the floor, his back against his desk, as she curled into his chest, and sobbed until she fell asleep.

'That bastard, damn him' His eyes narrowed, and he let out a hearty sigh, going back to combing his fingers through Kagome's hair. The door to his office popped open then, and Greg peaked his head in, the smile on his facing melting into a frown of concern.

"What's all this?" He asked. Inuyasha sighed.

"She had a really rough day," He replied. Greg took in Kagome's red puffy eyes, and dark patch on Inuyasha's shirt that was still wet from Kagome's tears.

"I see, poor thing. Well, I've got some more paper work for you to look over, I'll just leave them here, and you get to them when you can," He said. He tiptoed into the room and dropped the file on the desk, before turning and leaving quietly. Inuyasha sighed again, today hadn't been a very productive day. First the visit from his energetic son, and then a visit from his hysterical wife. He hoped tomorrow he could actually catch up on his work, otherwise he might have to drag it home.

"Kagome?" She stirred lightly at his voice, her lids fluttering, before they opened, her soulful eyes glazed with sleep. She sat up, wincing and reaching to rub at a sore spot in her lower back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," She said, wiping at her cheeks. Inuyasha chuckled, his fingers brushing her bangs from her face and then resting against her flushed cheek.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked. Kagome sighed, leaning into his touch.

"Yes," She replied. "I don't know why I let myself get so worked up, it was stupid"

"No it's not, that bastard is to blame. Don't play down this situation, he's the one who hurt you and I'm so proud of you for sticking up for yourself"

"I still feel a little pathetic that I reacted the way I did," Kagome said, cupping his hand in hers and pulling it from her face, to tangle her fingers with his.

"Well, then you can blame me for that, since I'm the one who got you pregnant, therefore making you an emotional mess" Kagome swatted at him for that, a genuine smile tilting her lips.

"Yeah, and I can also blame you for giving our son candy, when you know it isn't good for him" She returned. Inuyasha flushed at that, and scratched at his head.

"He did that, puppy look. You know the one that you always do, how could I deny him when he looked so much like you," Inuyasha supplied. Kagome snorted, kissing his cheek.

"Fine, I'll let it go this once, but just this once"


	11. Chapter 11

It had to be the flu, it had to be. If it wasn't then Sango was sure she would pull out her hair. She groaned, the sound bouncing back to her from the toilet bowl her head was perched on. There was a knock on the door, and Miroku's cheery tone came through asking if she was through.

"No I'm not, so go away," She snapped, her fingers curling over the lip of the seat as another wave of nausea crawled up her throat.

"Sango, my dear, you've been in there for an hour now. There is only one bathroom in this apartment, and I'm afraid you'll need to share," Miroku called. Sango narrowed her eyes as she swallowed her sickness and got to her feet, quickly going to the sink and splashing some water on her face. She reached for the handle and tugged the door open roughly.

"Be nice, or you'll regret it," She said through clenched teeth. Miroku paled slightly at the threat, his wife's seething face making him shift uncomfortably.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" He asked, taking in her haggard appearance and pale features. Sango snorted.

"What gave me away, the pale face or the fact I've been reliving my lunch for the past hour," was her retort. Miroku sighed.

"You could have told me, would you like me to take you to the doctors?" He asked. Sango let a small laugh bubble from her lips, and she smiled half heartedly.

"I can take myself, but thanks for the offer"

"It is my duty as your loving husband to take care of you, just let me take care of my business and I will gladly take you to the doctors," He said. Sango was too tired to bother arguing and nodded, moving from the door, and slowly making her way toward the living room.

"Stupid flu, ruining my day off," She grumbled to herself, while in her head she was praying that was all it was.

Kagome paused again in her chore as a thought came to her. Her eyes scanned the neat living room, the television was off, and Shinrai's toys all in the chest they'd gotten for him. The apartment was quiet, which seemed at least to Kagome, weird.

"Shin?" She called. No little voice answered her, and she quickly put down the dishes and wiped the suds on her skirt. She walked down the small hallway and came to a stop at the door at the end. She rapped her knuckles on the door, then pushed it open.

"Shinrai?"

Her son looked up from the floor, where he'd been carefully drawing a stick figure, one of the arms longer then the other as it was raised, like it was waving. At her glance he quickly covered the drawing with his arms, turning to glare at her.

"You weren't suppose to see it til it was done Mama," He huffed, his little face scrunched up in displeasure.. Kagome covered her smile with her hand, and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry sweety, but I was worried when you didn't answer me. You've been so quiet," She told him. Shinrai sighed and shrugged his shoulders, his arms still shielding the picture from view.

"I'm here, I don't make lot's of noise when I draw," He told her. Kagome chuckled at that and nodded.

"All right, I was just checking to make sure," She said, turning back to the door. Her eyes traveled over the mess of paper scatterings over her son's blue carpeted floor. Each paper holding half drawings, and some crumbled or ripped.

"Bye Mama," Shinrai said, bringing her eyes back to him. She rolled her eyes and left, leaving his door open a crack.

"Well, you're about a month and a half along" The doctor told her. Sango struggled to keep down her little gasp, and failed miserably. The doctor glanced at her, her eyebrow raising.

"I don't know why this is a surprise to you, didn't you wonder when you missed you menstrual period?" She asked. Sango shook her head absently.

"I've been under a lot of stress lately, I mean I just got married and I mean I thought I'd just skipped it because of stress. I wasn't thinking about babies, I, I just got married," She mumbled, her thoughts tumbling around her head. She felt herself losing her cool, tears pressing at the corners of her eyes. Her doctor patted her shoulder.

"There's always abortion, but first I think we'll have a talk with your husband, he has a right to know," Her doctor told her. Sango just nodded numbly, her hand pressing against her flat stomach.

'A baby, I'm going to have a baby,' She thought. She let out a small sob, that turned into a laugh. She couldn't decide if she was happy or not, but she did know she was scared. Terrified even.


	12. Chapter 12

To say he was surprised could have been an understatement. And to say that he didn't grin rather wickedly after it sunk in would have been a lie. Because in fact he'd done just that, as he reached to press his hand against Sango's stomach, a laugh bubbling in his throat. The doctor had left them by themselves, seeing this as a private matter.

"A baby, our baby Sango," He breathed, his eyes abnormally bright. Sango took a quick breath, bringing his gaze up to hers. He paused and pulled back, taking in the small frown that marred her face.

"What's wrong? You, you don't-," He stopped, as she shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"I, I do. I'm just," She took a deep breath, calming her tears. "I'm just a little scared"

Miroku chuckled at that, and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, resting his head against her neck, his breath tickling the skin over her pulse.

"Don't be, I mean, sure it's a baby and this changes a lot of things," He looked up, smiling widely. "But, it's _our_ baby. _Our's_, so what could possible be wrong or scary about that"

If he tilted his head to the side, he could almost make out the two different figures standing hand in hand in the scribble of dark blue marker. The latest drawing of Shinrai's was posted on the fridge with a large yellow smiley face magnet. Inuyasha tilted his head to the other side, studying the picture from that angle, his chair creaking underneath him as he adjusted his weight. Kagome was down the hall tucking their son into bed, he could faintly here her telling him a story, something about a knight or a demon.

'I can't believe it, Miroku, a dad,' He thought. He'd gotten a call from Miroku while he'd been at work, his friend exclaiming to him over the phone he was going to be a father. He'd said that Sango was still in shock over it, but slowly getting use to the idea. They were going out to celebrate tonight and asked for them to come, but at such short notice, Kagome and him hadn't been able to find a babysitter.

"It's cute isn't it" He jumped at the sound of her voice, and glanced over his shoulder to see Kagome standing in the doorway. Her hands were resting against the small bulge of her stomach, a smile curving her lips.

"It would be if I could figure out what is was," He replied, glancing again at the picture. Kagome tsked walking over to the open seat across from him.

"It's him and his younger brother, or sister. He said that since we didn't know what the baby was going to be, he drew it as a boy. He said though he'd make another one with a girl," Kagome laughed. "But he had worked so hard on that one to get it right, he needed a break".

"Do you think he wants it to be a girl or boy?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shrugged.

"I haven't asked him, but I can see him being happy with either. Shinrai just wants some company I think, so he'll be happy no matter"

"You want a girl," He said, rather then asked. Kagome glanced at him, her lips twitching with a bigger smile.

"It be nice to have a girl, so I wouldn't be so over powered with testosterone" Inuyasha chuckled.

"We aren't that bad," He replied. Kagome laughed, reaching for his hand.

"No, you aren't" She said. "Most of the time"


	13. Chapter 13

Two more months to go, and a new baby was to join the family. Kagome rubbed at the ache in her back again, her fingers trying to work out the knots that had worked themselves into the muscles of her lower back.

"Does it hurt again Mama?" Shinrai asked, crawling up onto the couch beside his mother. Kagome smiled at him, and gave up her attempt at a back rub. She leaned back against the cushions, a foam pillow between her back and the couch.

"Just a little, but when Daddy gets home he can give Mommy a nice back rub," She told her son. He nodded, and leaned close to rest his ear against her stomach.

"Did the baby move again?" He asked. Kagome rubbed his head, threading her fingers through his dark locks.

"Not yet," She paused, glancing down at him. "Shinrai, I think you need a haircut"

"But I don't wanna, I want my hair long, like Daddy's," He protested. Kagome frowned at that. Her son would be mistaken as a girl if he did that.

"Daddy needs a haircut too, maybe you two can go together," She suggested. Shinrai lifted his head to look at her, a pout on his face.

"But what if Daddy doesn't want his hair cut?" He asked. Kagome sighed.

"He's getting one, and so are you. When you get older you can grow out your hair, but right now Mommy likes your hair short, it's much more handsome"

"Really?" He asked. Kagome smiled.

"Yes, it's the truth. When Daddy was your age he had short hair too, one of these day's I'll go find those albums" She said. Her mind drifted to the location of those, and she shifted on the couch, making a move to get up. "Let's go look right now, we can find them"

"Yeah, I can help, I'm good at finding stuff," Shinrai exclaimed, jumping off the couch and taking his mother's hand, pulling her with him.

Miroku had been tempted to find out the sex of his child, and after the second ultrasound he'd asked. He grinned like a fool when he'd found out, but decided that since Sango had wanted to wait, he would keep it to himself.

"Sweety, why don't we ask Kagome for her list of names? She had a lot didn't she?" Miroku asked, looking up from the book in his hands. Sango sighed and rubbed at her temples.

"Because, they were all names Kagome liked, we should find one we like. How about Jin?" She said. Miroku made a face and looked back in his book.

"What about naming him after me? Miroku Junior, I like that," He said. Sango snorted.

"And if it's a girl?" Miroku grinned.

"Then we'll name her after you,' He replied. Sango shook her head.

"No, I want an original name, so be serious," She huffed. Miroku smiled, and reached to pat her leg.

"All right, all right you win"

"Good, now how about... Nikko?"

"No, that's not very manly. What about Ken?" He suggested. Sango smiled at that, and jotted it down in the notebook beside her.

"Good one, now try to find some girl names, you've only been saying boys names. Find a girls name," Sango replied. Miroku chuckled nodding, another grin lifting the corner of his mouth.

"Right, a girl's name, I'll do that"


	14. Chapter 14

"See doesn't Daddy look so cute?" Kagome cooed, her finger tracing the glossy cheek of a toddler version of her husband. Shinrai giggled.

"I guess, but I'm cuter, aren't I Mama?" He asked. Kagome laughed.

"Yes, you are, so much more. Oh, look here's one of us together," Kagome said as she turned the page, and pointing. It was a picture of them during the summer after they'd just met. A young Inuyasha, a reluctant smile on his face, as a younger Kagome gave him a hug around the neck.

"So you always loved Daddy? Even when you were small?" Shinrai asked. Kagome laughed again.

"Yes, always. We grew up together, perhaps you and Rin will become close like us," was her reply. Shinrai titled his head.

"No, she's fun, but sometimes she asks too many questions," He replied. Kagome held in a snort at that, and ruffled his hair.

"Yes, well, sometimes little girls can do that"

"Will the new baby ask lots of questions?"

"Maybe, but first the baby will learn how to talk, so maybe you can help," Kagome replied. Shinrai clapped his hands, and nodded.

"Yes, I can. I'm good at talking," He said excitedly. Kagome chuckled and tucked him against her side, the photo album balanced on her lap. She pointed out another picture, starting to tell the story behind it. Shinrai sat and listened, content to let her speak. They sat together for hours, until Inuyasha came home to join them.

"So it's been a while since us three have gone out together" Amber smiled at the two pregnant women across from her. "Sort of makes me nostalgic for the college days" She continued.

"Whatever you say, I don't know how you got through those first months being pregnant. Honestly Kagome I commend you on dealing with morning sickness and science labs" Sango grumbled. Kagome snorted.

"Please, in another month you won't even remember the sickness. And when you hold that baby, you won't even remember the nine months," She told her friend. Amber glanced between the two, her smile slipping.

"Please stop, it's bad enough I can't keep a guy for a month, I don't need you two reminding me of my lack of children," She sighed.

"You'll get your turn, but right now you're successful and rich, so enjoy it," Sango replied. Kagome nodded.

"Exactly, you can set up the perfect life for your little ones, financial support"

"Right, with no man to be the daddy," Amber returned.

"No, no more of that, lets talk about something besides your men problems," Kagome told her.

"Kagome, have you ever asked Kouga for child support?"

Kagome blinked at that, and then let her gaze find Ambers.

"No, but lets not talk about that either," She replied. Amber's hand shot across the table to enclose Kagome's, giving it a squeeze.

"It's just that, well I think that you ought to. He's doing so well in our father's business, and you could use the money. Save up for a house with a yard, think of it. Shinrai and the new baby all set with a back yard and swing set, right in the best school district in town" She said.

"Kouga wouldn't, he's never been part of Shinrai's life, and I don't want him to be," Kagome snapped, glaring at her friend. Amber didn't flinch, just squeezed her hand again.

"I'll be your lawyer, he can pay and not be part of your life. You should think of the future. Shinrai's going to go to school soon, and then off to college. Kouga should pay for half of that. And more, clothes, food, trips to theme parks or vacations. You wouldn't have to worry about finding a job again, you could just care for the new baby"

"Amber, I can't afford you, and I don't need Kouga's money. I happen to like working too" Kagome replied. Amber sighed, and rolled her eyes, retracting her hand.

"Fine be difficult. I'll drop it for now," She said. Kagome sighed and they fell silent for a moment, before Sango broke it again with talk of baby names.


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome cringed as another well placed kick from the baby had her bladder ready to explode. She glanced to her side, and briefly tossed around the idea of not bothering Inuyasha again with her bathroom problems. Another kick, and she forgot that idea.

"Could you maybe speed up a little, I need a bathroom badly," She called out to her husband. Inuyasha's knuckles turned white as he gripped the wheel tighter. He nodded and stepped on the gas.

"Stop it," Kagome admonished. Inuyasha grit his teeth. "What the hell is your problem now?" She asked. Inuyasha all but growled back at her, before coming to an abrupt stop at a light.

"Since when do you need money from Kouga? Since when is my money not enough?" He snapped. Kagome let out a sigh.

"Amber is the one who started this, I didn't want this either, but now it's started so we have to deal," She told him. He snorted, starting down the street again.

"Why can't we just forget it, drop the whole deal?" He asked. Kagome squirmed in her seat, her patience for the conversation dissipating quickly.

"It's a matter of the law now, he's the biological father and has to pay child support until Shin is eighteen or if he goes to college until he's twenty three. Just forget it okay, we will just stick the money in a bank account and let Shin use it when he gets older," Kagome replied.

"I just don't like you getting involved in this now, when you've got only a month to go and this stress isn't good for you," Inuyasha grumbled out. He took a corner quickly, and Kagome clasped the door handle, one hand fluttering to her stomach.

"I'm fine, it's you who's stressing, now chill out before you crash!" She snapped.

"You're the one who was desperate to get to a bathroom"

"With the way you're driving I won't need one soon!"

The court date was set and Kagome had planned on not telling Inuyasha, knowing he'd demand to accompany her. She really didn't need him, fluttering around her and puffing up around Kouga. The two had never gotten along, even when her and Kouga had dated.

"It'll be quick and painless. Nothing to worry over, just a signing and agreement of terms. I'm impressed with how mature Kouga is being about this," Amber told her, reading over some paper work.

"Yeah, I just can't wait to get this over with. I can't believe you got me into this," Kagome sighed. Amber looked up at her.

"As your friend and as a lawyer I just couldn't let it continue. You'll be happy, and set after this, no more dealings with Kouga," She replied. Kagome waved a thin hand.

"Right, right. Just to let you know, Inuyasha's holding a grudge against you for putting me through all this stress," Kagome quoted 'stress' with her fingers, and Amber chuckled.

"Right, so is he coming with you or not?"

"Not, I don't need him to cause problems with Kouga. He can stay with Shin, he doesn't even have to know about it," She replied. Amber raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, he is kind of, you know, high strung about you," She said nicely. Kagome snorted.

"It's even worse now, then when I was pregnant with Shin. But It'll be fine, if he goes my blood pressure will shoot through the roof," She told her friend.

"Right, that I can see. So, I will pick you up in the a.m. tomorrow and we will go from there"

"Sounds good, now let's go out for lunch, I'm starving"

Amber snorted. "When aren't you"


	16. Chapter 16

Inuyasha stayed his hand once again as it patted out a rhythm on his thigh. He was starting to annoy himself with his own nervous habits. He looked to his side where Shinrai was kicking his legs back and forth, a drawing pad on his lap.

"What are you drawing?" He asked his son, trying to distract himself from watching the court's doors. Shinrai shrugged.

"Nothing, just stuff," was his reply. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

'So much for a conversation' He thought.

"When is Mama coming back? Why couldn't we go in too?" Shinrai asked after a moment.

"Because, your mother said she had to do this by herself," He replied, repeating his wife's words. She had been reluctant to tell him about the court date, but when she'd got home the night before he'd pried out of her that it had been set for today. He'd been mad she'd thought she could do this without him, and even madder when she told him to sit this one out, not even allowing him to go into the court room.

"Then why did Auntie Amber go with her?" Shinrai asked, looking up from his drawing. Inuyasha took a minute to think over his answer, before opening his mouth to reply.

"Because Auntie is your mother's lawyer," was his retort. Shinrai looked at him quizzically.

"What's that?"

"Um..." He let out a breath. "I'll explain it to you when you're older"

"You always say that Daddy" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Only since you started asking harder questions"

"So the terms are agreeable to both sides?" The judge asked. The two lawyers and their clients rose to the feet.

"Yes, we agree," Amber said, her voice carrying strongly. The other lawyer nodded in agreement. Kagome let out a small sigh, as she took her seat again, trying not to fidget. The pressure on her bladder was reaching it's limit.

"Good, now you both shall sign, and this court will be dismissed" The judge continued. He handed his bailiff a piece of parchment. He brought it to Kouga first, who glanced over it briefly before signing, and then over to Kagome. She glanced at it too, before jotting down her own signature under Kouga's.

The bailiff returned the paper to the judge, who took it graciously and stood, dismissing everyone. Kagome got to her feet as quickly as she could manage, one hand on her lower back, the other keeping her balance on the back of the chair. Amber seeing this reached over and took her elbow helping her to straighten.

"I need a bathroom, urgently," Kagome whispered to her friend. Amber chuckled and nodded. She slung Kagome's purse over her shoulder, before grabbing her own briefcase.

"Let's get you to one," She said. Kagome nodded and they started down the aisle. Kouga followed after, his lawyer in tow.

"Kagome?" He called to her. Kagome let out a breath, glancing at him as he came up on her other side.

"Yes?" She answered. He smiled at her, it wasn't the charming grin she once loved, but a rather poor imitation.

"I'm happy to do this, I really do wish I could change my past actions," He said to her. Amber snorted on her other side. Kouga sent a glare her way.

"Well, you can't, what's done is done," Kagome said, her eyes looking forward. She heard him let out a weary sigh.

"I truly am sorry, and I wish there was some way to make up it up to you, and your boy," He replied. Kagome turned to glance at him, he met her gaze, those damn blue eyes of his glistening with his sincerity.

"I know, but there isn't and there probably never will be, so just let it go," She told him. He blinked and looked away, nodding. When they reached the door he held it open for her and she thanked him, but after that nothing was said between them.

Kagome felt her spirits lift as she spotted a silver head not to far down the long hall, sitting on the waiting bench. She lifted her hand to wave, and promptly caught his attention. She smiled as he gathered up their son and started toward her.

"Y-you married him?" She heard Kouga say. She turned to frown at him.

"Shut up Kouga" Amber snapped at him. He glared at her and then looked back at Inuyasha as he came upon them, Shinrai's hand clutched in his.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked, looking her over. Kagome smiled at him.

"Like I need a bathroom, I swear if I don't pop out this baby soon I'll dry up like a prune from peeing so often," She retorted. Inuyasha snorted. Shinrai reached out to curl his hand in his mothers dress, gaining her attention.

"Daddy said we could go out for ice cream, can we?" He asked. Kagome laughed and ruffled his dark hair.

"Sure, but first I have to find a bathroom," She said. She took his hand and started down the hall, Amber following after. Inuyasha turned to follow, but stopped when Kouga cleared his throat loudly. He glanced his way, eyes narrowed.

"You got something to say?" He said, voice rumbling from his throat. Kouga looked a bit taken aback, before he pulled together his composure.

"Yes," He answered. "I just wanted to-to apologize"

"Really? Well isn't that a surprise," Inuyasha retorted. Kouga frowned, reaching up to run a nervous hand through his hair.

"Well, I'm sorry, for abandoning her and leaving you to take care of her," He said. Inuyasha clenched his fist and set his jaw.

"If that's the case you can keep your lousy words. I don't need 'em and neither does she," He growled out. "You're a damn coward and a bastard too, you didn't leave her in my care, she's always been mine to care for" Inuyasha glanced up his eyes blazing into Kouga's.

"You're a fucking dick, and if I ever cross paths with you again, you can bet I won't be this civil next time" Inuyasha finished shooting him another look before spinning around and leaving him behind to catch up to his wife and son. It might be a small family, but it was his.


	17. Chapter 17

They opened up a bank account in Shinrai's name when the first check came at the end of the month. Kagome brought the boy to the bank with her, told him the money was his, that he could use it when he was older. Or if there was a special toy he wanted, he could use it for that. Of course he asked questions, mainly about Kouga.

"Who is he, Mama? Why is he giving us money?" The small boy asked. He darted ahead of his mother to push open the door for her. His unruly bangs falling across his gaze. Kagome smiled at him, taking a sip of air, to calm her fly away emotions.

"Sweetheart, there are a lot of things that you wouldn't understand if I explained this to you now," She said slowly. He skipped down the steps ahead of her, spinning around to blink up at her.

"So, I could if I tried," was his reply. Kagome stifled a sad chuckle.

"I'd rather explain it when you're older. All right?" She asked. Shinrai studied her, her eyes were shimmering, and he could see in her half hearted smile, the sadness she was trying to hide. His mother was always brave, and she always smiled, so he never liked it when she cried. Especially if he had something to do with her tears.

"Okay, Mama. I can wait," He told her. She brightened at his assent, and reached out to take his hand.

"Good, now let's hurry to the store. I'll buy you a cookie, and you can eat it after your hair cut"

Inuyasha sat down at his desk, he had been thinking of something. There had been something important he was about to do, and for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was. His hair fell in his eyes, when he leaned forward and he blew the overly long bangs from his face, with a dissatisfied grunt.

"What was I doing?" He said to himself. He hoped maybe hearing his own voice would make the thought or action come back to him. He was wrong, the something he had been about to do, had flown from his mind.

"Damn it" He grouched. He tapped his fingers against the keyboard in front of him. The computer was off, and his desk was neat. He was off for the day, and now he couldn't remember what it was he had been planning to do with his time.

'I must be getting old,' He thought with a frown. Inuyasha shrugged, and got to is feet. He shuffled around his desk and grabbed his coat, pulling it on and reaching for the zipper. His hair fell over his shoulder, and in his rush to zip, he caught it, braking a few silvery strands and ensnaring the rest in the metal teeth.

"Well, fuck," He cursed, head bent so not to tug painfully on his scalp. He grasped the chunk of hair and the zipper, trying to work it out of the teeth. The phone started to chirp from his desk, and he let out a string of colorful curses.

"What!" He growled into the receiver. He regretted it, as soon as he heard the huff on the other line.

"Jerk, I was calling to remind you about your hair cut appointment," Kagome sputtered. "Shinrai is waiting, he has a surprise for you. And if you don't hurry up I'm going to keep it for myself" There was a click and Inuyasha let out a sigh, dropping the phone in its cradle.

"Haircut, that's what I forgot" He snorted, before he grabbed a pair of scissors from the desk clipping the caught bit of hair, and then strolling out the door.

Shinrai munched happily on his chocolate chip cookie. He was swinging his legs around, glancing up ever so often to grin at his father across from him. His father had already finished off his treat, and was reading a page from the paper, as he ran a hand through his newly cut hair.

"Daddy?" Inuyasha looked up at his son's inquiry.

"What?" He grunted. Shinrai tilted his head to the side.

"You didn't get very much of a hair cut," The boy stated. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I like my hair the way it is, I only needed a trim," He replied.

"But wouldn't you want short hair," Shinrai said. "So you hair doesn't get stuck in your jacket again"

"That was a one time thing," Inuyasha retorted, nose wrinkling in displeasure at the reminder.

"Mama told me she liked my short hair better," Shinrai continued. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched.

"Well, good for you"

"Don't you want Mama to like your hair too? You should get it like mine, it's better"

Inuyasha was trying to keep his temper in check. He knew that Shinrai was still young, so he didn't know that his mother only told him certain things, so he would do them. Like getting his hair short, because she said she liked it. Or telling him that he could have a cookie if he picked up his toys. But honestly he was getting annoyed, being lectured about his hair cut by a pint sized five year old.

"I like my hair just fine Shin," He said, grinding his teeth. Shinrai let out a soft sigh, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay" Inuyasha smiled as the room fell silent again. Shinrai went back to his cookie, taking the last few bites, then chasing them with apple juice. He stared at his empty plate, reached up to rub his nose, then looked back at his father.

"Daddy?" Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched again.

"Yes, Shin"

"I'm sure Mama loves you, even though my hair cut is better"

Inuyasha sighed, and reached across the table to ruffle the boy's dark hair.

"That's good to know. Thanks Shin"


	18. Chapter 18

In the waiting room, Miroku watched as his wife toddled by him again, her head swiveling to glance at the clock. He supposed he should stop her and make her sit, she was six, nearly seven months along now. Sango clenched her fists against her back and let out a heavy sigh.

"This is just as bad as last time, even worse!" She cried out. Miroku caught a chuckle in his throat.

"Well, then be happy that when it's time for your baby to come you can have them wait out here impatiently," He replied. Sango huffed and stomped, well, waddled over to her seat.

"Right, but I won't be thinking about them, I'll be thinking about pain, and beating you to death," She grouched. Miroku chuckled, patting her hand.

"Now, now, let's not get violent," He admonished. Sango was about to retort when Kagome's mother came back, Shinrai in tow.

"Has Inuyasha been in to say anything?" She asked. The couple shook their heads, as Shinrai skipped in, his new drawing pad and crayons in hand.

"How long do you think it will take for the baby to come?" He asked. He spread himself out on his stomach, feet kicking the floor as he pulled out a blue crayon.

"Um, hopefully not too much longer," Sango replied. The small boy nodded, not even listening.

"She's lucky the baby came right on time, no long waiting or quick rushes to the hospital," Kagome's mother continued. The couple nodded. Shinrai scribbled a blue sky.

"Shinrai, could I draw with you?" Miroku asked, getting down on the floor.

"Sure, just don't break my crayons," He replied, tearing out a couple sheets of paper for the older male. Sango rolled her eyes, and watched as her husband settled himself on the floor, much like Shinrai, only keeping his legs tucked in the air, instead of swinging around.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked. Miroku looked up at her.

"Drawing my dear," was his reply. "I'll even draw a picture for you, if you like"

"Nothing inappropriate" Miroku looked at her an innocent grin on his lips.

"Why, I would never think of it."

The sight that met her eyes, wasn't what she had expected to see upon walking into the waiting room. Kagome's mother was missing, and the other two adults in the room were arguing. Sango was tugging at a piece of paper that was clutched tightly in the fist of her husband, who seemed to be determined to keep it from her gaze.

"Let it go now, I need to see it. I told you nothing perverted," Sango was scolding. Miroku glared at her.

"I already told you it's not bad, now let me finish it," He grumbled at her, tugging at the paper. Shinrai was watching them with interest, head going back and forth between the two. Amber sighed, clearing her throat to get their attention. Sango jumped at the noise losing her grip on the paper.

"Aha!" Miroku cried out triumphantly. He turned away from Sango lying back down on his stomach, and flattening the crumpled paper. Sango glared at the back of his head.

"What's the news?" Amber asked. Sango looked back at her, and sighed.

"Nothing, Mrs. Higurashi just went to see if she could find a nurse" was her reply. Amber nodded and entered the room, finding a seat beside her pregnant friend.

"Right, well it looks like we're in for a long wait"

Sango nodded, and the two leaned back in their seats, glancing at the clock. Mrs. Higurashi came bustling in a few minutes later, a big smile on her face.

"It's a girl. Everything's fine, in fact they just brought the to baby into the nursery if you'd all like to see her," She announced. The group jumped up, all excited about the news. Shinrai gathered his things and raced to his Grandmother's side, tugging her hand.

"Let's go, I want to see my baby sister"

Shinrai stood up on his tip-toes, face pressed flush against the glass to get a look at his new sibling. She was wrapped in a fuzzy pink blanket, her head covered in light colored fuzz, it seemed she had inherited her father's unique coloring. Shinrai let out a sigh, the heat of it fogging the window for a moment, and he quickly wiped it away.

"She's so small," He said. The adults around him nodded, all as entranced as he by the new born. "What's her name, did Mama pick it yet?" He asked.

"Yeah," Shinrai jumped at the voice, turning to see his father standing off to the side.

"Daddy!" He shouted, racing to his side. Inuyasha chuckled, gathering the boy in his arms as he came to stand by the window. He gazed down at his daughter.

"Her name is Mai," He told them. Shinrai gazed down at her, smiling.

"She's gonna be just as pretty as Mama. Where is Mama anyway?" He asked. Inuyasha chuckled.

"She's resting, you can see her a little later, right now let's let her sleep."

A couple days later, Kagome and Mai were finally home from the hospital. Shinrai had stayed with his grandmother, while Inuyasha spent his time with Kagome and the newborn. He'd been excitedly awaiting the time when he could see his mother and sister again. He wanted so badly to show Mai her crib they had set up in his parents room. His grandmother and he properly decorating it in pink sheets, and sitting in it waiting was a white plush bunny with long floppy ears.

The door to the apartment jiggled and then opened revealing Inuyasha, who ushered in Kagome ahead of him, the baby held in a carrier with pink ruffles. Shinrai bounced down from his seat on the couch to rush over and gaze into the carrier, his eyes taking in the sight of his sleeping sister.

"Does she sleep all the time?" He asked, eyes raising to meet his mother's as she chuckled at his quiet question.

"Not all the time, she'll wake when she's hungry, and when she does I'll let you hold her, okay?" Kagome replied. Shinrai's eyes lit up and he nodded vigorously.

"How are you feeling, Dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Kagome set her cargo on the coffee table, reaching down to rub a finger down her baby's downy cheek.

"Better, though I could go for a nap," She admitted. Inuyasha had made his way to the kitchen, setting a kettle on for hot water.

"You can sleep after you have something to eat. You barely ate any of the food at the hospital," He told her. Kagome rolled her eyes, reaching into the baby seat to lift her daughter free and settle her against her shoulder. Mai didn't seem to notice.

"You didn't touch it either, so don't start," She grumbled. Shinrai jumped up on the couch and seated himself close to his mother, leaning close to stare at Mai's sleeping face.

"She looks like you Mama," He announced. Kagome smiled, her hand sliding up and down the small of the infant's back.

"He's right you know, she looks just like you when your were born," Her mother sighed. Kagome laughed.

"Yes, but she has her father's beautiful hair, and I'm hoping she have his eyes as well"

"Yes, wouldn't that just be adorable" Mrs. Higurashi cooed. From the kitchen Inuyasha scoffed as he rummaged through the fridge. He pulled out a package of deli ham and a head of lettuce.

"Can I hold her now Mama? Please" Shinrai begged. Kagome smiled down at him, and nodded. She grabbed a pillow from beside her and laid it against her lap.

"Here, rest your arm here, and I'll place her in your arms. You have to support her head" She instructed. Shinrai gazed down in wander at the small baby now nestled in his arms. His Mother wrapped her arm around his shoulders, helping support the baby to, one arm tucked under his, holding her on his lap. He reached up with his free hand, brushing his fingers against the light fuzz gracing the baby's head.

"She's really small," He said, his voice quiet, so not to disturb Mai.

"Yes, she is. She'll get bigger soon, but until she does, I don't want you to pick her up or hold her unless Mama or Daddy is with you. Okay?" Shinrai looked up.

"Okay" He agreed. He tranced her cheek, and then examined one of her hands. A laugh bubbled from him as Mai uncurled her fist to grab his finger. Her fingers so small wrapped around his.

"I'll protect her. She needs someone to protect her," Shinrai announced. Kagome gave a watery smile to her mother. Her arms curling around her son and daughter.

"Yes, yes she does"


End file.
